The Life Story of Peregrin and Elizabeth Took
by Dr.Hobbit
Summary: Elizabeth finds some photos and writes a life story on her and her husband!


"Mamma. What are you doing?" asked my son Faramir. "Oh. I'm looking at my old kindergarten photos. Your father and I are in all these photos," I explained. "You've never told me about you and dad," whined Faramir as he looked at some of the photos. That gave me a thought. I'll write a story about my husband and I. "Faramir. Where is your father?" I asked. "He's in the garden with Uncle Merry," he said. "Go out and play with them," I said, "I have to work on something." Faramir dropped the photos on the ground and opened the door. "Daddy!!" he called and he closed the door.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter one: The Baby Years of Elizabeth Marigold I was the youngest in my family. I had lots of sisters in my family. But I can recall my mamma saying I was the most frustrating one out of the family. I wouldn't come out of my mamma, I didn't want to learn to walk and I was a fussy eater. But mamma still loved me.  
  
I was born on June 27th 2235(A/N: I making up dates here! I have no idea). My mamma's name was Rose and my father's name was Arrin. My sisters were Rosie, Poppy, Petunia, Daisy and Ivy-Rose. I was the only one who had a different sort of name. The day I was born my mamma was stuck in the house for one whole week before I decided to enter the world. "I name her Elizabeth," said Rose. The maiden took Elizabeth to get cleaned and Put into a blanket. "Mamma!! Is she borned yet?" asked Poppy. "Yes. Her name is Elizabeth. I can tell she's going to be a frustrating child," said Rose to her husband. "Why do you say my dear?" asked Arrin. "Because she took so long to come out and it frustrated me," said Rose, jokingly. Arrin kissed his wife on the forehead. "It's all over now," he said. Couple of day's later mamma started to walk around and started to work around the house again. A few days later, my husband, Peregrin( nicknamed Pippin), was born. He was the youngest in his family and he was the only boy in his family. His mother said that he was also a frustrating baby. He was born in the early hours of July 2nd. I picked up the photos that Faramir was looking at. They were my first birthday photos. The Tooks were at my birthday. Mamma told me all about it. I remember all of what she said. "Oh look Arrin. The Took family is here!" exclaimed Rose. "Here's Elizabeth's present," said Paladin. Pippin was holding onto his father and was also carrying Elizabeth's present. "Give it to her, son," said Paladin. Elizabeth looked at Pippin and stretched her arms out. Pippin was still holding her present. "Peregrin. Give her the present," said Paladin. Still Pippin held the present. "Come on Pippin. Remember it's Elizabeth's birthday. That's not your present. You get yours next week," exclaimed Pearl, Pippin's elder sister. Slowly but surely, Pippin gave Elizabeth the present. Elizabeth grabbed the paper and opened it. It was time for her cake. Elizabeth sat on her little chair that her father built, especially for her. The cake sat on the table in front. Elizabeth slowly climbed off her chair and climbed onto the table. Pippin followed her and he climbed on the table. Both children stuck their head and fingers into the pretty cake. "Oh. Elizabeth," exclaimed Rose. "Oh. Peregrin," exclaimed Pip's mother( A/N: I can't remember Pippin's mum's name. Can someone let me know what her name is). Arrin took a photo of Elizabeth and Pippin eating the cake with their little baby hands. I love the photo of Pippin and I eating my birthday cake. It took my mamma a long time trying to clean the cream out of my hair. I screamed the whole time when I was in my little bath. I didn't want my mamma to wash my hair. After my first birthday, we didn't see the Tooks til Pippin and I started kindergarten. I grew up with Frodo Baggins after that. He was my next-door neighbour. I was three when I first met him. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ! Now I know the hobbit-bet! Next time Mamma sing with me!" shouted Elizabeth. "Hello! I like the hobbit-bet, too," said a voice from behind. A young hobbit lad had his little hands in his pocket. "Hello. Whose are you?" Elizabeth asked. "I am Frodo Baggins. I'm three years old," he said proudly. "I'm Elizabeth Marigold. I'm three years old, too," Elizabeth said. "Can you count to ten?" asked Frodo "Yes. My sister Ivy-Rose taught me. I can count to thirty." "Oh. I can only count to ten," said Frodo. "I can help you count," said Elizabeth. So Frodo sat on the grass with Elizabeth and learnt their numbers and letters until Frodo's uncle came around to take him home. *************************************************************************** 


End file.
